A Long Time Coming' traducción de Loki Firefox
by FicTranslator
Summary: Blaine ha tenido suficiente y ya es hora de alguien diga algo. No le importa la posibilidad de perder la amistad de Sam o de que Santana pierda algo vital, pero alguien tiene que poner a Brittany S. Pierce en su sitio, y Blaine es la persona indicada para hacerlo. One Shot.


A/N: Este fanfic es una traducción de A Long Time Coming, de Loki Firefox.

Tiene un ligero Blam, pero sólo de amistad, y a un Blaine un poco sobreprotector, todo hay que decirlo. Pero está bien escrito y me gustó.

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía, sino de Loki Firefox, y ni los personajes ni Glee son nuestros (desafortunadamente).

Espero que os guste. Las reviews son muy (énfasis en muy) bienvenidas :D

* * *

- Ya es suficiente.

Todos se volvieron hacia Blaine. Los New Directions estaban en la sala del coro ensayando para una asamblea inminente y Brittany estaba hablando otra vez sobre lo de ser un genio y diciéndole a Sam que no se preocupara por su futuro porque ella es lo suficientemente lista para mantenerlos a los dos. Brittany estaba diciendo que todo lo que él necesita hacer es mantenerse en forma, lo cual es algo que se le daba bien de todas formas, para que ella no perdiera el interés en él cuando la voz de Blaine atravesó la habitación como un disparo. Pilló a todo el mundo por sorpresa, y el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Nunca habían oído a Blaine ser tan duro y, lo que era aún más chocante, dirigirse así a Brittany.

Brittany parpadeó. Nadie le había hablado de esa forma, no desde que tenía quince años. No desde que ella y Santana se hicieron amigas. Todo el mundo aprendió rápidamente que Santana nunca dejaría que nadie le hablara se esa forma a Brittany, no si querían salir ilesos. Incluso la Entrenadora Sylvester, cuando le decía cosas crueles, su tono nunca era duro, y la Entrenadora Sylvester le decía cosas crueles a todo el mundo, así que no es como si tuviera favoritismo con Brittany. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Blaine Warbler hablándole de esa manera?

- ¿Blaine? – fue Sam quien rompió el silencio, con la confusión evidente en su voz.

Blaine no parecía oírle, sólo miraba fijamente a Brittany, y todo el mundo retrocedió uno o dos pasos debido a la furia que irradiaba de Blaine. Daba miedo y era confuso, porque no sólo era raro que Blaine estuviera enfadado (e incluso entonces, él nunca estaba _tan_ enfadado), sino que nadie estaba nunca enfadado con Brittany.

- Para – dijo Blaine, con su voz masticando cada palabra. – No quiero oír más sobre tu perfecta puntuación en el SAT*. Realmente, alardea lo que quieras sobre ello, pero deja de usarlo para hacer que Sam se sienta mal. Siempre que lo sacas lo usas para hacerle sentirse como si fuera estúpido. ¡Y no lo es! ¡Tiene una discapacidad para el aprendizaje! ¡Algo que todo el mundo parece haber olvidado! ¡Todos simplemente asumís que es lento! ¿Lento? ¡Tiene una discapacidad para el aprendizaje, pero de alguna forma se las arregla para seguir el ritmo de todos nosotros este año! ¿Es eso de ser estúpido?

A todos se los veía repentinamente incómodos y culpables, porque _habían_ olvidado que Sam era disléxico. Blaine tenía razón en una cosa: todos, incluso Ryder, pensaban que Sam era un tío guay, pero no muy listo. Y todos pudieron oír lo que Blaine dejó sin decir, que, al contrario que Sam, Brittany se había quedado atrás.

- Sólo porque no estuviera por aquí entonces, no significa que no sepa lo que ha pasado aquí – continuó Blaine. – Sé que dejaste a Artie por llamarte estúpida y que no te retractaste cuando él se disculpó. Y aquí estás, restregándoselo a Sam por la cara a la más mínima oportunidad.

« ¡Se supone que eres su novia! Se supone que le tienes que apoyar, hacerle sentirse bien consigo mismo, ¿y todo lo que le puedes decir es que tiene un buen cuerpo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Eso es todo lo que ves en Sam?»

«Déjalo Brittany, te lo voy a decir sólo esta vez. Porque si haces que Sam se sienta estúpido otra vez, te prometo que te voy a enseñar cómo se siente exactamente ser una vela en una habitación llena de bombillas. ¿Te lo he dejado claro? »

- Sí – dice Brittany en voz baja.

Parecía que Blaine estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso, cerró la boca, asiente en su dirección y salió de la sala del coro.

Sam estaba dividido. Estaba contento y orgulloso de que Brittany fuera un hacha en los SATs, pero tenía que admitir que sus constantes menosprecios estaban empezando a hacer mella en él. Él no había dicho nada porque ella no lo hacía con malicia, pero aun así, dolía. Estaba agradecido a Blaine por decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía culpable porque ahora Brittany se sentía mal y un poco cabreado porque alguien acababa de gritarle a su novia (y algo enfadado con Blaine por hacerlo y consigo mismo por no decir nada). Se sentía mal porque sienta más o menos bien que alguien hable por él, pero molesto porque Brittany está molesta. Sam estaba realmente confuso, y no sabía si correr detrás de Blaine (tampoco sabría si abrazarlo o darle una paliza) o quedarse y consolar a Brittany. Afortunadamente, la decisión fue tomada cuando Brittany se echó en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro y diciéndole cuánto lo sentía. Sam la abrazaba y frotaba su espalda diciéndole que estaba bien, que él sabía que ella no lo decía con mala intención, pero no podía evitar mirar por donde Blaine se había ido hecho una furia.

Blaine se fue directamente a casa. Afortunadamente, el Glee Club quedaba después de clase, así que no tuvo que perderse nada y pudo evitar conversaciones incómodas. No podía creer que hubiera perdido el control de aquella forma, ¡y más con Brittany! Pero sabía cuánto le dolía a Sam, y él no trabajaba tanto para hacer que Sam se sintiera bien consigo mismo para que justo ahora alguien apareciera y alegremente lo mandara todo a paseo. ¡Y esto ni siquiera era verdad! ¡Había querido decir todo lo que había dicho en esa habitación! ¡Sam _no era_ estúpido! Pero como Brittany es 'sólo Brittany' y a todos les daba miedo Santana, la dejaban pasarse con todo tipo de cosas. Bueno, pues eso se había acabado. Al menos en lo que concernía a Sam. Si Brittany tenía a Santana para guardarle las espaldas, Sam tenía a Blaine.

Aparcó el coche y entró en su casa vacía. Sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta tarde. Dejó su mochila en su habitación y fue a la cocina a coger un vaso frío de té helado casero, y salió al porche, disfrutando del aire primaveral. Se puso cómodo en una tumbona, con el móvil en el regazo, esperando la inevitable llamada.

La mente de Blaine se puso en blanco mientras miraba el jardín sin realmente verlo, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su teléfono finalmente sonó. Estaba esperando su llamada mucho antes.

- Santana.

- Dame una razón por la cual no deba volar hacia allí y hacerte sangrar por haberla hecho llorar.

Blaine se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que estaba. Debería estar aterrorizado. No bromeo en su tono, ni insultos creativos; sólo Santana haciendo su trabajo. Ni siquiera estaba gritando, pero Blaine podía oír el enfado hirviendo a fuego lento bajo su tranquila y fría voz. Podía oírlo porque estaba en su propia voz antes. Santana _da _miedo y merece respeto, pero él había aprendido algo ese día. Aprendió de dónde sacaba Santana su fuerza. Ella quería a Brittany, y haría lo que fuera por ella. Bueno, Blaine quería a Sam igualmente, y haría lo que fuera por él. Había algo liberador en saber eso. Él quería a Sam. No importaba que Sam nunca fuera a quererlo a él, la cosa es que él quería a Sam. Y sabiendo eso, nada podía asustarlo.

- Estaba haciendo daño a Sam – dijo simplemente. – Tú harías lo que fuera por Brittany, y yo haría lo que fuera por Sam. Tú defenderás a Brittany contra todo. Ídem por mí respecto a Sam. A ti no te importa a quién le hagas daño o lo que tengas que hacer por Brittany. De nuevo, ídem.

Blaine esperaba una bronca, pero en lugar de eso, recibió silencio desde el otro extremo. ¿Estaba Santana acaso escuchándolo? Él continuó, quería que Santana entendiera que cuando se metieran en ello más tarde, no debería estar esperando a un ratoncillo silencioso que estuviera esperando su paliza, ella se estaría metiendo en una pelea:

- Siento haber hecho daño a Brittany, Santana, pero no siento haberlo hecho. Y lo volvería a hacer. Lo volvería a hacer incluso si tú estuvieras en la habitación armada hasta los dientes. ¿Qué es Brittany para ti? Eso es lo que Sam es para mí. Igual que tú le advertiste a Sam que no le hiciera daño a Brittany, piensa en que yo le he aconsejado a Brittany que no le haga más daño a Sam.

Blaine suspiró:

- Sé que Brittany no pretendía hacerle daño a Sam, pero lo hizo. Y no voy a estar más tiempo quieto y a dejar que cualquiera le haga daño a Sam sin que paseen el culo por los Westerville Gardens**.

Ahí. Ya lo había soltado todo. De nuevo, todo lo que oyó fue silencio, pero se negaba a colgar. Santana había llamado, ella debía ser quien terminara.

- ¿Significa eso que les invitarás a un té o algo? – finalmente preguntó Santana, y Blaine no pudo evitar que su boca se torciera formando una sonrisa.

- Sí, lleno de laxantes – dijo Blaine tan seriamente como pudo, y fue recompensado con un resoplido amortiguado cuando Santana casi se ahoga de la risa.

- Lo pillo – dijo ella. Y Blaine la creyó. Ella era probablemente una de los que lo entendían. – Aun así, te lo guardo para algún momento en el futuro, porque nadie le hace daño a Brit y se va de rositas, pero no va a ser algo permanente y puede esperar hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

- Como ya te he dicho, lo que sea por Sam. Pero desde ahora, no voy a callarme más. Todo el mundo ha sido avisado. Nadie se va de rositas en lo que concierte a Sam nunca más, no mientras yo esté aquí.

- Estoy tentada de llamarle 'Trouty'*** sólo para ver lo que harás – Blaine puede realmente imaginarse la sonrisa de suficiencia de Santana al oír eso.

- Eso está bien, realmente le gusta, es como una insignia que ganó. Aunque creo que sólo lo aceptaría si viniera de ti. De todos los demás me encargo yo.

Santana dio por terminada la llamada poco después de esto. Se pusieron de acuerdo. Los dos tenían a alguien por quien irían hasta el final, y los límites y las fronteras habían sido redibujados. Santana incluso consiguió que Blaine prometiera que tendría un ojo puesto en Brittany por ella. Esto más que nada fue lo que le dijo que no sólo mantenía la amistad de Santana, sino que además se había ganado su respeto. Aun así, Ella todavía le haría algo por hacer llorar a Brittany, pero se lo merecía y la dejaría hacerlo tranquilamente. Igualmente, ella sabe que si le hace algo a Sam en el futuro, incluso aunque sea porque esté protegiendo a Brittany, él hará lo mismo.

- ¿Santana te va a matar?

Blaine dio un brinco por el sonido y se volvió para ver a Sam torpemente de pie en la puerta corredera.

- No, hemos llegado a un acuerdo – dijo Blaine tranquilamente, aunque el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. – Me hará una cara nueva cuando nos veamos, pero es sólo una formalidad.

Sam asintió y caminó hasta la barandilla del porche, y se apoyó en ella para mirar a Blaine. Blaine se da cuenta de la tensión que hay en sus hombros, y en sus ojos Blaine puede ver la confusión y el enfado y el dolor, aunque aún hay algo de vulnerabilidad.

- ¿Cómo está Brittany?

- Molesta, pero mejor – dijo Sam. – La llevé a casa y la calmé un poco antes de que ella llamara a Santana, y por eso conduje hasta aquí.

Sam deja caer la cabeza y rehúye sus ojos.

- No pasa nada porque estés enfadado conmigo, Sam – dijo Blaine, sabiendo lo que estaba causándole problemas a Sam. - Te defendí, pero lo hice poniendo en evidencia a tu novia delante de todos nuestros amigos. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo, y está bien. Ella es tu novia, ella va primero.

- ¡No hagas eso! – saltó Sam, mostrando finalmente su enfado. – No seas tan comprensivo intentando hacer que me sienta mejor contigo y con lo que hiciste. ¡Le gritaste a mi novia, tío!

- Y lo haría otra vez – dijo Blaine con tranquilidad. – Tú eres mi amigo Sam. Te cubro las espaldas, y a cualquiera que te haga daño, le haré el doble de daño. Incluso si las personas que lo hacen son las que te quieren.

- Como tú – dijo Sam, y el corazón de Blaine se paró. Entonces, tomó aire y miró a Sam.

- Lo has oído, ¿no?

Sam asintió:

- Lo oí todo.

Blaine miró hacia el jardín:

- No puedo evitar sentirme como me siento, Sam. Y créeme, no tengo ninguna expectativa de tú me quieras o que incluso me trates diferente. De hecho, tengo algo de esperanza en que las cosas entre nosotros dos no cambien. Que sigamos siendo mejores amigos – Blaine hizo un gesto de dolor al oír la nostalgia en su voz. Aun así, cuando consiguió mirar a Sam a los ojos, su voz era de acero. – Pero lo que dije es cierto, yo _soy_ tu Santana, Sam. Cualquiera, y quiero decir quien sea, que te haga daño, yo acabaré con ellos. Así son las cosas.

Blaine se encoge de hombros y aparta la vista. Su corazón martillea de nuevo. Le horroriza la posibilidad de perder a Sam, pero es la hora de la verdad. Sam es una persona estupenda. Es dulce y generoso, y tiene el corazón más grande del mundo. Él _brilla_. A él no le importa que los demás no siempre lo vean, porque ellos se lo pierden. Le vale con saberlo él, y hará lo máximo posible porque Sam lo vea también. Siempre querrá a Sam, puede que desenamore en el futuro (y a ser posible, pronto), pero siempre le querrá y nunca dejará que nadie apague su brillo. No mientras que él respire.

- Gracias.

Blaine levanta la vista sorprendido. Sam estaba apoyado contra la barandilla del porche, rodeándose con los brazos, con los ojos cerrados, y lágrimas cayéndole por la cara. Sin pensar, Blaine se levanta de la tumbona y corre hacia Sam, y Sam rápidamente acepta su abrazo, los dos apretándose fuerte.

- Nadie me ha defendido nunca – susurró Sam a través de lágrimas. – Nadie. Y yo te quiero, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y siento no poder quererte en la forma que tú…

- Shhh, es suficiente – lo interrumpió Blaine con una sonrisa, sus propios ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. – Te lo he dicho, lo sé, lo entiendo. ¿Tú me quieres? Eso es suficiente, más que suficiente, es perfecto. Todo el mundo debería agradecer que le quieran, y yo lo hago.

Sam asiente a eso, y se deja abrazar mientras que Blaine le frota la espalda y deja que Sam absorba su fuerza. No se sorprende de que Santana no tenga miedo. Cuando alguien tan brillante te quiere, no hay sombras que temer. Y Brittany es tan brillante como lo es Sam. Él se disculpará con Brittany, no porque Sam querría que lo hiciera o porque Santana espera que lo hiciera. Lo hará porque tampoco querría oscurecer su brillo. Sam y Brittany son personas que deben ser apoyados y protegidos porque hacen del mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Él y Santana? Son lo que se quedan para asegurarse de que las sombras se mantienen bien lejos de ellos. Y lo harán.

* * *

(*) Aparentemente, los SAT son unos exámenes que se le hacen a los alumnos de escuelas de EEUU en el año previo a la universidad.

(**) Esto lo he cambiado después de que Loki Firefox me explicara lo que es. Aquí Blaine se refiere a no me acuerdo qué episodio en el que Santana le dice a alguien que va ''go on Lima Heights on your ass''. Si Lima Heights es el lugar donde creció Santana (supuestamente un guetto), Westerville Gardens es un barrio que la autora se ha inventado para decir que Blaine había vivido allí, y sería un sitio muy pijo, el equivalente de Beverly Hill en Lima. A mi también me costó pillar la referencia :)

(***) Trout es trucha, y 'Trouty' es el mote que Santana le pone a Sam cuando entra en el Glee, refiriéndose a su boca grande.


End file.
